Harry Potter and the Test Of Courage
by FizzyDizzyPopz
Summary: There’s a time in your life when you’d love to be surrounded by the people who you love. But there’s also a time where you just want to be alone. What you want isn’t what is delivered to you. What’s best for you is the result you’ll receive. .


There's a time in your life when you'd love to be surrounded by the people who you love. But there's also a time where you just want to be alone. What you want isn't what is delivered to you. What's best for you is the result you'll receive. When your all alone, and all you want is one of those people to come and comfort and protect you, that's when you become vulnerable. Your life spins out of control and you'll do anything, go to anyone to try to fix it. Being alone isn't someone you ask for, it isn't something you pray for. It's something that is brought upon you, as a test. To test your courage, to test if you can bring yourself out of the loneliness of silence. And this test is about to be placed unto a young boy named, Harry Potter.

"Get down here and make breakfast", bellowed the all too familiar voice of Vernon Dursley. 

This is how Harry awoke every morning. He had no need for an alarm clock, for he had three of his very own already. Having no desire to see what was in store for him today, Harry still rushed downstairs. 

"Hurry up boy, we have places to be", Vernon yelled seeing Harry.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon", Harry sighed.

"So your going to pick Marge up after work?", asked Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt.

"Yes, 5 o-clock sharp", Vernon said turning to Harry, "And I will not have any funny business coming from you. After what happened last time she was here, your lucky to still be here"

Harry ignored his Uncle handing him his breakfast, and hearing the loud sounds of his overweight cousin running down the stairs.

"Where's my breakfast!", he yelled.

"Right here", Harry said dropping it on the table as well as his aunts.

"Take your breakfast upstairs, we wish to eat as a family today", Vernon said shooing Harry out of the room quickly.

"If that isn't the rudest things you've ever seen", Harry muttered to himself.

I sure can't wait till the day I step out of this house forever, Harry thought to himself. He was quietly eating his breakfast when he heard something hit his window.

"Hedwig?", was his first thought, "Can't be she's right there"

Harry slowly walked over to the window where he saw three red headed boys he immediately recognized as Ron, Fred, and George Weasely. Then he remembered, he had mentioned to Ron in his letter how miserable he was. And how the Dursley's were as cruel as ever with his daily chores. He opened the window and waved to them. Ron motioned for him to climb out the window. There all out of their minds, Harry laughed. Oh well this should hold, Harry said throwing his sheets down the side of the window and tying them to the window ledge. My stuff, he thought to himself. Walking back inside he grabbed Hedwig's cage and let her fly outside. Then he grabbed his trunk, tied it to the sheet and lowered it down to George who caught it. 

"Harry", he heard Ron yelled, "You uncle saw us! Get down here!"

Harry quickly began to slide down, and was relieved to hit the ground, "Run!", he yelled to the other three boys.

"You get back here boy!", he heard his uncle yell but the three of them were already out of site.

"That was absolutely crazy", Harry said catching his breath.

"Sorry the car, well you know what happened", Fred laughed.

"Isn't you mum going to go ballistic?", Harry asked.

"Probably", George said, "but it's worth it"

"Let's go, we flied here Harry. You did remember to grab your broom right?", Ron asked.

"Of course it's in my trunk here let me find it", Harry said rummaging through his trunk.

"Let's go"

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry followed the three boys to the door before Fred stopped him smiling, "Uh Harry…best you wait here a moment"

"I think I'd rather", Harry laughed remembering how Mrs. Weasley had reacted a few years ago.

Ten minutes had passed and Harry was still sitting outside when someone else appeared in the driveway.

"Harry? What are you doing here?", Charlie Weasley asked.

"Waiting for the okay to come inside", Harry smiled.

"They've done it again have they?", Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's probably my fault. I complained to Ron a little to much, well you know how he is takes everything and twists it around", Harry explained.

"Let's go inside, it's so hot out here", Charlie said extending a hand to Harry to pull him up.

"That it is", Harry agreed following Charlie inside.

"Look who I found at our doorstep", Charlie said walking inside.

"Charlie! I forgot you were coming today", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Boys, you didn't leave poor Harry to die in the heat did you?", Mrs. Weasley asked angrily, "You heard Professor Dumbeldore, Harry was not to stay here this summer. It will not me I or your father who explains to him exactly why you went against what he said"

"Come on mum, you wanted him here just as much as we did", Fred said.

"Of course I did, but that's not the point. When are you three ever going to learn you can't always do what you want!", Mrs. Weasley said irritated.

"I'm on my way over there in a little while mum, I'll tell him Harry's here so nobody worries", Charlie explained.

"Thanks Charlie, if only all of my sons had common sense", Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Well mum look on the bright side as least half of them do!", Fred said laughing.

"Do you think that's funny?", Mrs. Weasley glared at Fred, "Just for that, you'll find yourself washing the dishes the muggle way for the next month!"

"What about them!", Fred pointed at Ron and George.

"They've kept their mouths shut, they're off the hook.", Mrs. Weasley started, "Ron, do take Harry upstairs he looks as if the heat has taken a toll on him"

"Come on Harry let's get outta here", Ron whispered as the two of them ran up the stairs.

"You do realize how lucky you just go", Harry laughed.

"Yeah sure do. I thought for sure we were grounded for months", Ron laughed.

"Thanks though", Harry said.

"For what?", Ron asked.

"For putting your freedom on the line, just because of me", Harry said.

"Told ya we'd find a way to get you here this summer."

Authors Note: Just putting this on here to see the reaction. If it's something I should continue or not. Please review. The fate of this story is in your hands! Pretty cool huh? I'm going to be getting a new email address in two days therefore meaning I'll be under a new penname next time you see me. This is pretty much to see the reaction before I really get into it under an official penname, with and official title and everything! Wow pretty nifty huh? Oh, and feel free to im me my screen name for aol is WinnergreenQueen.


End file.
